


only fools rush in

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Schmoop, jensen singing is a kink, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: I love you said through a song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ They aren't connected unless stated otherwise. [Thanks, Elvis] This is also for akintay ♥

23\. through a song

“Jensen, where in the world are you taking me?” Jared asks as Jensen drags him through the house. 

“I need to tell you something. Well. Kind of,” Jensen tells him, and Jared can hear the nerves in his boyfriend’s voice not just after a few months together, but because of years of knowing each other. He knows every nuance at this point he’s sure, years of working so close together embedded in their characters and Jared just _knows_. He plants his feet to stop and pulls Jensen in close to him, bodies pressed flush together from the momentum.

“Hey, whatever you need to tell me, I’m here,” Jared says, voice softer than before like he’s trying not to spook a horse. Or a Jensen. 

“I know,” Jensen whispers, looking uncharacteristically uncertain. 

“Dude, what’s up? You’re freaking me out,” Jared says bluntly, not sure what’s going on. 

“Jared…can you just follow me? It’ll make sense in a few minutes, I promise.”

Jensen sounds almost plaintive and Jared doesn’t want to wait, he just wants to understand what’s going through Jensen’s brain to make him all weird like this. But he nods and Jensen smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek before continuing to pull him along.

They stop at the Baby Grand in the den and before Jared can even open his mouth for another question, Jensen raises his hand to silence him, anticipating the urge for Jared to say something. 

“Just listen okay? I want to tell you something, but sometimes it’s easier for me to just sing it. And I know you’ll probably like it this way more, you sap,” Jensen says with an easy grin and yeah, Jared can’t deny that. He does like it when Jensen sings to him, and he’s never hidden that from Jensen. He’s always shown his appreciation of Jensen’s voice in the most delightful ways. 

Jensen sits down at the bench, reverently placing his hands on the keys. He takes a deep breath and Jared settles next to him, not touching but within arms reach. Jared has a feeling he’ll want to be as close as possible. 

Jensen starts moving his fingers across the keys and Jared’s mesmerized, as usual, as the first notes ring through the air. It’s a simple melody that’s almost unrecognizable until Jensen’s words join in. 

_Wise men say_  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you? 

Jensen finishes, voice smooth, but Jared can hear the note of uneasiness still there. He waits until Jensen takes his hands off the piano and turns toward him before cradling his jaw and pulling him into the softest of kisses.

Affection and warmth are flowing through Jared, blood thrumming at how much he loves this man he’s kissing. He tries to have all of the energy flow into Jensen, sweetly pressing their mouths together. 

“I love you, too,” Jared whispers against Jensen’s mouth before kissing him again, deeper this time. He presses in closer, trying to fuse them together and Jared can hear and feel the relief coursing through Jensen and he smiles, breaking the kiss.

“You’re an idiot if you didn’t think I felt the same way,” Jared says, still beaming. “But it’s okay, because you’re my idiot.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes, which is normal for them at this point. 

“Whatever. Like I said, you’re a sap so you loved every second of that.”

“I love _you_ ,” Jared says emphatically and feels another silly smile stretch his face as a flush appears on Jensen’s. He really loves that hint of red. 

“Me too.”

Jared isn’t offended that Jensen hasn’t officially said it yet; the song is enough. He knows some relationships have burned Jensen and Jared can see and feel the love through every action of Jensen’s and that’s plenty. 

“You know you’re going to play that for me all the time now, right?” Jared asks, raising his eyebrow at Jensen and beckoning him to play again. Jensen huffs, but turns back towards the keys. 

“You’re so demanding. One more today, and then after that we’ll see.”

“You’re such a pushover, Jensen,” Jared tells him and Jensen shrugs, unable to deny it. 

It’s okay though, they both are for each other.


End file.
